Complete Randomness
by death-for-a-moment
Summary: What happens when two fangirlish OFCs travel around the different worlds and meet once again their favorite Bishies? Complete and utter randomness. Harry PotterYu Yu HakushoFruits BasketWolfs Rain and much, much more. Rated for language and suggestions
1. Chapter 1

This was a story co-written by my cousin and I in our spare time. What can I say? We were bored, and it gave us a lot of laughs. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Skyla. My cousins and friend own Shanka, Kaji, and Mochi. The rest belong to their respective creators.  
**

Chapter I

Shanka, Mochi, and Kaji are walking along a road.

Shanka: "So what should we do?"

Kaji: "Ummm…keep walking maybe!"

Shanka: "O.K. smart ass!"

Kaji: -OO- "What did you call me!"

Shanka: "Smart ass! Smart ass! Smart ass!" –XP-

Kaji: "I'll kill you!" -Goes to hit Shanka but she jumps out of the way-

Mochi: "Hey you guys stop it!" -Jumps in between them-

Shanka: "Grrrrr!" –snarl-

Kaji: "Grrrr!" –hiss-

Shanka's tail and ears light on fire.

Shanka: "So you think you can beat me? Come on, show me whacha got!"

Kaji: "I will beat you!"

Shanka: "I'd like to see you try!"

They start to fight each other.

: "Okay girls break it up!"

Shanka and Kaji: -OO gasp-

Mochi: "And who might you be?"

: "You haven't heard of me? Why I'm…"

Shanka: "KOUGA!"

Kouga: -OO-

Shanka: -all sparkly- "Kouga. Kouga. Kouga. Darling. MY LOVE!" -Spazs running after him-

Kouga: -OO- "Ahhhh!" -Runs away-

Kaji and Mochi: "Whu?"


	2. Chapter 2

This was a story co-written by my cousin and I in our spare time. What can I say? We were bored, and it gave us a lot of laughs. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Skyla. My cousins and friend own Shanka, Kaji, and Mochi. The rest belong to their respective creators**

Next scene (Chapter II)

Walking again.

Shanka: "So where have you been?"

Kouga: "Ummm…Inu Yasha World?"

Shanka: -slaps him on the back of the head- "Retard! Seriously?" –Sigh-

: -appears in front of them and slaps her hands- "PANCAKE!"

Shanka: "What? Okaaaaaay, that was weird. Skyla stop being retarded."

Skyla: -head spins- "I'm not retarded I'm just schizophrenic!"

Shanka: -OO- "Did you take your medicine?"

Skyla: -gasp- "No I didn't"

Kouga: "Okay I'm gonna go." -Slowly backs away-

Skyla: -gasp- "Kouga!"

Kouga: -OO- "Nooooooo! Not you!"

Shanka: -confused- "Am I missing something?"

Kouga and Skyla: -OO- "Ummmm…she (I) used to be obsessed with me (him). But then she (I) saw Sesshomaru (Fluffy)."

Shanka: "Oaaaaak!" –Looks- "What did I say?"

Kurama: -does intelligent pose- "You said oak as in oak tree."

Skyla: -glomp- "Kurama!"

Shanka: -falls over- "Okaaay. Well you take your Kurama! Kouga's much better!"

Skyla: "Fine!" –OO- "Nah-uh! Kurama's a lot better!"

Shanka: "Kouga!"

Skyla: "Kurama!"

Shanka: "Kouga!"

Skyla: "Kurama!"

Kouga and Kurama: -sweatdrops-

Kaji and Mochi: "We're not in it anymore." -Flies away-

2 hours later

Shanka: "Kouga!"

Skyla: "Kurama!"

Kurama: "Why don't you both agree to disagree?"

S and S: "That's stupid!"

Skyla: -light bulb goes off- "I have an idea! Let's agree to disagree!"

Shanka: "That's a great idea!"

K and K: -sweatdrops, falls over-

Inu Yasha comes sniffing.

Inu Yasha: "I smell a wolf."

Shanka, Kouga and Skyla: "What..?"

Kurama: "I'm a fox, I feel so unloved." -sniff-

Skyla: "Nooo, I love you!" -glomps again-

Toboe, Kiba, Hige and Tsume appear.

Skyla: "Kiba!" -glomps Kiba-

Skyla undecided sits in between Kiba and Kurama.

Skyla: -looks back and forth T.T-

Inu Yasha: -OO- "Ahhh! I'm surrounded by them!" -runs away-

All: -look Oo-

Toboe: "Is there something wrong with us?" -cute look-

Shanka: "Noo, of course not Toboish!" -hugs him-

Kouga: -snarl-

Shanka: -slaps him again- "Knock it off jealous monkey or should I say jealous wolf! Hehe."

Kouga: "Feh!"

Skyla: -still trying to decide between Kurama and Kiba- "How 'bout jealous wolf-monkey?" -says in hyper voice-

Shanka: -evil stare, sweatdrop- "Retard."

Skyla: -wolf ears droop- "Kurama, Kiba she's being mean!"

Tsume: "Shut up you demonic slut!"

Skyla: -throws chakram at his head. Yells like Xena and catches it-

All: -stare OO-

Tsume: -stare- "I'm gonna leave now. Coming Toboe?"

Toboe: "Ummm…sure Tsume."

Shanka: "Noooooo! Don't leave me!" -ears droop, puppy dog face, whimpers-

Kouga: "But you have meee!'

Shanka: "Oh yesh I do don't I!" -hugs Kouga-

Toboe: -whimpers, makes Puss in Boots face-

Shanka: "Awwww! But I still love you Toboe!" -hugs Toboe-

Toboe: "O.K.!" -skips away- "Lalalalala!"

Kiba: "I'm sorry Skyla I have to go."

Skyla: -sad face- "Nooo!"

Kiba: -hugs her- "I'll be back." -cute smile-

Skyla: "Okay." -happy-

Shanka: "Sayonara!"

Skyla: "Ja Ne!"

Kouga: "Whatever."

Kurama: "Good-bye."

So off they go Shanka, Kouga, Skyla and Kurama.

All: -arms linked- "We're…off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Because, because, because, because…of all the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" -they skip off into the sunset, which turns out to be one of those screens and they crash into it-

Shanka: "Dur!'


	3. Chapter 3

This was a story co-written by my cousin and I in our spare time. What can I say? We were bored, and it gave us a lot of laughs. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Skyla. My cousins and friend own Shanka, Kaji, and Mochi. The rest belong to their respective creators.**

Next scene (Chapter III)

Kyo: -spazing- "You think you can always keep that smug look? One of these days I'll wipe that smirk right off! One day, I'll make you say you're sorry…"

Yuki: "I'm sorry."

Kyo: "(That's not what I meant!) Dammit! Don't you have any shame!"

Yuki: "Yes. I'm ashamed to be seen with you, shouting in public."

Kyo: "Fine! Let's take this outside!"

Yuki: "We ARE outside, stupid cat."

Kyo: "STOP CALLING ME STUPID!"

Yuki: "You're starting to get on my nerves."

Kyo: "So why don't you fight me, prissy boy!"

Yuki: -shoves leeks in Kyo's mouth- "That ought to shut him up for awhile."

Shanka: "Ummm…hello?"

Yuki and Kyo: -wind blows by OO- "Hi."

Shanka: "Hey! How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Yuki: "Oh just the same old same old. As you can see I and Kyo are getting along just as always. Heh."

Shanka: "Haha. Yesh I can see that. So where is everyone else?"

Yuki: "Not sure. The Sohma's are usually everywhere."

Shanka: "Oh I see. You've met the Sohma's, right Skyla?"

Skyla: "Yes of course! Hello!" -still hyper-

Yuki: "Well, we must go now. Maybe we'll see you later. Good-bye."

Shanka: "Yuki-kun!" -sadness- "Noo! Don't leave me!" -whimpers-

Skyla: "Kyo-Kyo!" -goes to hug him-

Kyo: -spazes- "Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!"

Skyla: "Kyo-Kyo! Kyo-Kyo! Kyo-Kyo!"

Kyo: "I am seriously gonna murder you!"

Hatsuharu: "Yo Kyo, knock it off. You pick fights with everyone."

Shanka: -OO- "Haru!"

Skyla: "Haru!"

Haru: -OO- "Uh-oh."

Shanka and Skyla: "Grrrrrr!"

Shanka: "He's mine!"

Skyla: "No! He's mine!"

Shanka: "Mine!"

Skyla: "Mine!"

Shanka: "MINE!"

Skyla: "MINE!"

Shanka: "MINE!"

Skyla: "MINE!"

All except Shanka and Skyla: -OO-

Haru: "Hehehe. Having girls fight over me. That's funny. Hahaha."

Shigure: "Ohhhh…stop that. You two are just as bad as Yuki and Kyo."

Kouga: "Or me and Inu Yasha."

Kurama: "Or Hiei and Kuwabara."

S and S: "Actually, we're a lot better."

Shanka: "Shi-chan!" -hugs him-

Shigure: -hehehehe, perverted mind-

Haru: -sigh- "Will he ever learn?"

Yuki: "No."

Skyla: -glomps Haru- "Ha, now you're mine!"

Shanka: "Grrrr!" -twitch, twitch-

Skyla: -hides behind Haru, whimpers-

Momiji: -jumps on Shanka's back- "Hey! Shanka has a black side too!"

Shanka: -OO- "Momiji!" -hugs him-

Skyla: -OO- "Momiji?"

Shanka: "Wow, you've gotten tall."

Momiji: "Yep. I'm just as tall as Yuki now."

Kyo: "Why am I still here!" -mad-

All: "I don't know."

Kyo: "Feh!" -leaves-

Skyla: "Kyo-Kyo!"

Kyo: -stops, twitch- "Don't call me KYO-KYO!" -walks away-

Skyla: -snicker, snicker-

Shigure: "Well, I guess it's time for us to go. Bye-bye!"

Shanka: "Noo! Don't leave me! (sound familiar)" -sadness, whimpers-

Shigure: "I'll always be here for you." -evil perverted laugh- "Hehehehehe!"

Shanka: -OO- "Okays!" -hugs-

Shigure: -tries to grab her butt-

Haru: "Shigure!"

Shigure: "What! I wasn't doing anything! Nothing at all! I swear!" -innocent look-

Haru: "Well, we have to go. Bye."

Skyla: "Haru!" -grabs on to him-

Shanka: "Grrrr!"

Skyla: -sticks out tongue-

Shanka: -grabs her tongue with her nails- "Grr!"

Skyla: "Owwie. Haru she hurt me."

Haru: "I have nothing to do with it." -runs away-

Skyla: -still holding on- "Waaahhh!" -ends up letting go-

Yuki: "Well, I'll see you later."

Shanka: "Bye Yuki-kun!" -hugs him-

Yuki: -blushing- "Bye."

Skyla: "That really hurt!"

Kurama: (now in Yoko form) "Want me to examine that tongue for you? Hehe!" -evil smile-

Skyla: -OO- "SHUT UP!" -hits him on the head-

Yoko: -twitch, twitch-

Shanka and Kouga: "Okaaaaay."

Ayame: "What's all the racket?"

Skyla: "Ayaa!" -goes and hugs him-

Ayame: "Hello Skyla." -cute face-

Shanka: "Awww…it's cute."

Kouga: "It's not an it!"

Shanka: "What is it?"

Kouga: -sigh- "It's a boy."

Shanka: "Ohhh…I didn't know that."

Kouga: -rolls eyes-

Yoko: -sits there quietly steaming-

Ayame: "I'm a real boy!"

Skyla: -falls over, ends up landing on Ayaa, blushie-

Kouga: "Hey, how come you never do that to me?"

Shanka: -evil stare- "Perv! You're turning into Miroku!"

Kouga: "I am not!" -blush-

Shanka: "See you're all blushie. You know it's true."

Kouga: "It is not!"

Shanka: -evil perverted look- "Hehehe! Awww…you're so cute when you're mad."

Kouga: -really blushie- "Stay away!"

Shanka: "Why? I thought you wanted me to do something to you!"

Kouga: "Ummm…no not exactly." -still blushie-

Shanka: "Okay! That means yes."

-kisses Kouga-

Kouga: -spaz- "Ahhhh!" -runs away-

Skyla, Ayame and Yoko: -OO-

Shanka: -blushing- "What?"

: "What strange people."

Shanka: "Hmm?" -OO- "AKITO!"

Akito: -OO- "I should prepare myself."

Shanka: -hugging him- "Oh Akito, I thought I would never see you again."

Skyla: -spaz- "Grrrr!"

Akito: "Why are you growling? Do you not like me?"

Skyla: "YES! I hate you! You're evil!"

Shanka: "Awww…Skyla don't say that."

Skyla: "Why it's true ain't it!"

Kouga: "I'm back!" -all happy-

Shanka: "NO! Well…maybe but I don't care! I love him anyways!"

Akito: -OO- "What..?"

Kouga: -OO- "What..?" -sad, whimpers run away- "Nooooooo!"

Shanka: -OO- "What was that all about?"

Skyla: "I don'1 know."

Ayame: "O.K. I'm gonna go now."

Skyla: "Noooo!"

Ayame: "You'll see me later." -kisses her cheek-

Skyla: -blushie- "O…Okay."

Yoko: "Grrrr!"

Skyla: "Jealous fox."

Yoko: "Am not!"

Ayame: "Well, Bye-bye!"

Skyla: "Ta."

Shanka: "Bye."

Yoko: "Ch!'

somewhere in the woods

Kouga: -spazing- "I can't believe she said that. She loves Akito! Noo! It can't be. I thought she loved me!"

Ayame: "Hello."

Kouga: -OO- "Ahhhh! You scared the hell out of me!"

Ayame: "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kouga: -sigh-

Ayame: "Wow you're pretty cute." -looks evilly perverted- "Hehehe!"

Kouga: "What! Get away from me! I'm not gay!

You're scaring me. Stay away."

Ayame: "Come on, just let me hug you."

Kouga: "Nooooooooooooooooo!" -runs away-

Shanka: "What's wrong?"

Kouga: "Ayame tried to rape me!"

Skyla: -gasp, gets sad-

Shanka: "WHAT!"

Yoko: -hugs Skyla- "I'm here for you."

Shanka: "Awwww…how cute. Well Kouga how come you never SAY anything like that to me?"

Kouga: -trying to act serious, puts his hands on Shanka's shoulders- "Shanka, I'm here for you."

Shanka: -slaps him- "Baka!"

Skyla: -throws random apple at his head- "You idiot! You killed it!"

Kouga: -has a big bump on his head TT- "No one loves me."

Shanka: -totally forgets Akito- "I love you!" -hugs Kouga-

Skyla: "Awww…how cute."

Kouga: -sticks out his tongue at Akito-

Akito: "Grrrrrrr!" -seriously pissed off now-

Shanka: "Uhhh…Kouga you shouldn't do that."

Kouga: "Why?"

Shanka: "Believe me."

Skyla: "He needs anger management."

Kouga: "ohhh."

Akito: -looks evilly at Skyla-

Skyla: -backs up into Yoko's arms- "Save me!"

Akito: -calms down, pointing- "Bath, hot water, you go!"

Skyla: -looks at him scared- "He's scaring me."

Shanka: "O.K. Akito I think you need to calm down.'

Akito: "I am calm."

Shanka: "Oh. Wow you've really learned how to control your anger." -happy-

Akito: "Why thank you." -bows-

Skyla: -whispering- "Amazing."

Akito: "How is that amazing?"

Skyla: -rolls eyes-

Shanka: "It's okay Akito. I know under all that anger you're really just a nice person."

Akito: -blush- "Whatever."

Skyla: "Shanka no offense but that's way passé."

Shanka: -evil stare- "Whatever."

Akito: "Well I know when I'm not welcome. Good-bye."

Shanka: "Awww…poor thing. Skyla! Look what you did!"

Skyla: "What I did? What I did my ass!"

Akito: "It's alright you don't have to stick up for me. I want to go. So I guess I'll see you later."

Shanka: "Yesh, I guess."

Akito: "Well then good-bye." -hugs her good-bye-

Kouga: "Well now are you happy you got to see your Akito?"

Shanka: "What are you talking about?"

Kouga: "Oh nothing."

Shanka: "No, tell me."

Kouga: "forget it."

Shanka: "I will not! Tell me now!" -starts biting his head-

Kouga: "It's seriously nothing. You said you loved him."

Shanka: -stare- "Is that what this is all about?"

Kouga: "Well, yes."

Shanka: -sigh- "Kouga, you know I love you."

Kouga: "You do?"

Shanka: "No Kouga, I hate you. "

Kouga: "You do?"

Shanka: -annoyed, hits him on the head- "Bakabakashi!"

Kouga: -rubbing his head- "Oww…that hurt."

Kurama: -blushie-

Skyla: "You're back."

Kurama: "Yes."

Shanka: "So, where should we go now?"

Skyla: "Makai!"

Shanka: "Oh yesh, we might run into Hiei!" -spaces off- "Ehehehehe."

Kouga: "So there's someone else?"

Shanka: -sigh- "Kouga, there has always been someone else. Want me to name my boyfriends?"

Skyla and Kurama: "NO!"

Kouga: "Oh, I get it."

Shanka: "Get what?"

Kouga: "Nothing."

Shanka: "Tell me!'"

Kouga: "Never!"

Skyla and Kurama: -sigh-


	4. Chapter 4

This was a story co-written by my cousin and I in our spare time. What can I say? We were bored, and it gave us a lot of laughs. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Skyla. My cousins and friend own Shanka, Kaji, and Mochi. The rest belong to their respective creators.**

Next scene (Chapter IV)

Skyla: -singing- "Tell me what the rain knows. Is this the tears of ages? That wash away the wolf's way and leave not a trace of the day…"

Shanka: -jumping on her back- "Whacha singing?"

Skyla: -Oo- "Tell me what the rain knows? It's a song from Wolf's Rain."

Shanka: "Oh, yesh I know that song."

Skyla: -/- "Of course you do."

Shanka: "Shad up!"

: "Still the same I see Shanka."

Shanka and Skyla: -OO-

Shanka: "LORA!"

Alora: -OO- "Calm down kiddo."

Shanka: "You're only 3 months older than me you don't have the right to call me kiddo."

Alora: "But I've always called you kiddo."

Shanka: "Okay. So whacha doing here Lora?"

Alora: -points at title- "It's called Randomness. People appear whenever they want."

Shanka: "Ooooh yeah."

Skyla: "Hey! Weren't we going to Makai?"

Kouga and Kurama: -/- "Yes."

Shanka: "Let's go!" --


	5. Chapter 5

This was a story co-written by my cousin and I in our spare time. What can I say? We were bored, and it gave us a lot of laughs. **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Skyla. My cousins and friend own Shanka, Kaji, and Mochi. The rest belong to their respective creators.**

Next scene (Chapter V)

All: -arms linked- "We're…off to see Koenma the wonderful Koenma of Rekai. Because, because, because, because…of all the wonderful things he does. We're off to see Koenma the wonderful Koenma of Rekai!"

Yusuke: "What's so great about pacifier breath?"

All: -stop-

Shanka: "Hey Yusuke. What's up."

Yusuke: "Nothing. How have you been?"

Shanka: "Peachy. You?"

Yusuke: "Good."

Skyla: "Peachy keen doll face."

Shanka: -stare- "What the…? Ok. Anyways. What was I saying."

Kuwabara: "Shanka! My love."

Shanka: -OO- "Oh crap."

Skyla: "Oh no. Not Kuwabaka."

Shanka: -hits Kuwabara before he hugs her- "YOU! How dare you call me your love!"

Hiei: "I'm her love!" -turns and looks at screen- "Damn you. Why'd you make me say that."

Shanka: "You're an idiot."

Hiei: "Why am I the idiot?"

Shanka: "Because you just are."

Alora: "Hey look now we're all together."

Hiei: "You simple minded fool."

Alora: "Don't call me that. I am not, fool!"

Shanka: -walks slowly up to the screen- " Few of you may not know this but Alora really is a fool. Yes, it was in my early days that I have found this out, and yet…"

Alora: -interrupts her- "Who the hell are you talking to!"

Kuwabara: "Early days? What are you old?"

Shanka: -hits Kuwabara with a mallet- "You moron, just how old do you think I am?"

Kuwabara: -thinks- "Ummmm… 20 something?"

Shanka: -twitch, twitch- "YOU! I'm gonna kill you!" -chases Kuwabara with her sword-

Kuwabara: OO "Ahhhhhhhhh!" -runs away-

Skyla: "Uh-oh. Now he's done it."

Shanka: "Grrrrrrrr! Just you wait Kuwabaka, you are so dead!"

Kuwabara: -runs into tree and knocks himself out-

All but Kuwabara: -sweatdrop-

Skyla: "Yay! The idiot is dead."

Shanka: "Kuso. I wanted to kill him. That Kuso Atama. -still pissed- Why don't we go to that other planet?"

Alora: -blinks- "Uhhhh, there are lots of other planets."

Shanka: "I know the way just follow me."

Alora: "Hmmmm…sure."

Shanka: "Ok. Let's go!"

Next scene (Chapter VI)

-Somewhere on Elicoor II-

-The other peoples ran away. Now it's just Shanka, Skyla, and Alora.-

Shanka: "Hmmm. Where are they?"

Skyla: "And who are 'they?"

Shanka: "My friends Albel, Fayt, and Maria."

-Out of nowhere they appear-

Shanka, Skyla, and Alora: -O.O-

Fayt: "Hey, don't I know you"

Shanka: "Yes, yes you do. Shanka, remember"

Fayt: "Oh yeah I remember you. You're the girl that helped us save Earth."

Shanka: "Yes, yes I am." -Big smile-

Skyla: "…"

Shanka: "Oh yeah, Skyla, Alora this is Fayt, Albel, and Maria."

Skyla: "umm…hi."

Maria: "Hello. I'm Maria Traydor."

Fayt: "I'm Fayt Liengod."

Albel: "The name's Albel."

Skyla: "There's no need to say you're last names." --

Shanka: "Well, we just felt like randomly visiting. I guess we're stay a while."

Alora: "Let's go hunt some fiends."

Shanka: "Yesh, yesh. Let's-a-go!"

Skyla: -stare-

Fayt: "Ok, I'm up for some good fiend hunting."

-And so off they go to fight fiends-

-2 hours later-

Shanka: "Well, it was good to see you guys again. I'll come visit again sometime. See ya for now."

Skyla: "Ja ne."

Alora: "Bye-bye."

Fayt: "Bye."

Maria: "Good-bye."

Albel: "Later."

-Shanka, Skyla, and Alora are walking through a forest.-

Alora: "So what'll we do now?"

Shanka: "Hmmm, I don't know. Can you think of anywhere to go Sky?"

Skyla: "I don't know….but this forest seems familiar……..Hey it's the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts!"

Shanka: "How the hell did we end up here!"

Skyla: "How do we end up anywhere?"

Shanka: "Well we might as well see if Harry or anyone is around."

-Outside the front doors of Hogwarts-

Shanka: "Shall we?"

Skyla: "Yes we shall."

Alora: "You people are weird."

Shanka and Skyla: "Thank you."

: "What are you doing here Skyla?"

Skyla: -O.O- "Because I feel like being here, Mr. Malfoy." –turns around to face him-

Draco: -smirks- "Thought you'd come back. You can't stand being away from me."

Skyla: "You're so full of yourself."

Shanka: "Wow, you two make a good couple." --

Skyla: -blushes-

Draco: -scowls-

Shanka: "Well shouldn't we be going to find Harry and the others?"

Skyla: "Yes, good Ide-"

Draco: -cuts her off- "No, let's not find Potter, Weaslebe and that…" –stops because of Skyla's glare.- "Never mind…."

Skyla: "Yeah that's what I thought!"

Shanka: "Well shall we be going then?"

Skyla: "Yep, let's go."

-Shanka, Skyla and Malfoy head off into the castle-

Shanka: "Come on Lora!"

Alora: -staring off into space with drool dripping down.-

Shanka: -walks over to Alora and stares at her creepily-

Alora: -shakes head- "Huh, what? Oh sorry!"

Skyla: "Well now that we're here mentally, let's go."

-They all walk off-

Draco: -Puts his arm around Skyla's waist and whispers- "Why don't we ditch them and head off on our own?"

Skyla: -laughs- "Dracooo, no!"

Shanka: -comes up behind Skyla and Draco and puts arms around both of them- "Hey, what are you two scheming? You're not planning on ditching Lora and me to go off on your own, are you?"

Skyla: -shakes her head- "No, of course not! I wouldn't do that to you!"

Shanka: "Yeah sure! Like you haven't done it before, Sky."

Skyla: "Now when did I ever do a thing like that?"

Shanka: "……I don't know, but you probably did."

Skyla: "What are you talking about? Are you drunk…..again?"

Shanka: "What do you mean? Of course not, I'm sober now! Yesterday I was drunk."

Draco: -shakes his head- "Are you two going to fight….or are you going to be boring and stop?"

Skyla: "Draco, must you be that way?"

Shanka: "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna go find myself a drink!"

Skyla: "Shanka, you know that they don't have liquor in the school."

Shanka: "No, I don't, I'm too drunk to know!"

Draco: "I thought you said you were sober."

Shanka: "Well if I was drunk how would I know if I was sober or not?"

Skyla: -Hits her on the head- "Baka!"

Shanka: "OW! Why'd you hit me?"

Skyla: -sighs and starts to walk away- "I don't know you people."

Shanka: -drunk-like- "Hey I got an idea: why don't we leave this place and go some place funner?"

Alora: "Yeah I'm with the drunk lady. If you wanna stay to find Harry, you can."

Skyla: "Nah! It's holiday so it's boring…..Draco, you're coming too."

Shanka: "Of-course-notcough"

Skyla: "You don't want him with?"

Shanka: "No I don't want…..no….no" –falls over-

Alora, Skyla, and Draco: -/-

Skyla: "You're coming regardless!"

Draco: "Since when do you decide everything for me?"

Skyla: "Since I know how to piss your dad off, and how to keep him in the sanity levels."

Draco: "Don't talk like that!"

Alora: "Okay you two love-birds stop bickering and can we get out of here and go have some fun!"

Shanka: -sleepily- "Yeah…I want to go some where…..fuuuun."

Skyla: "Hey why don't we head to the states?"

Shanka: -stands up- "Hey that's a good idea, I have some friends that live there!"

Skyla: "Well than to the states it is!"

Shanka: "Yay! Were going to Disney Land!"

-So they leave Hogwarts and head to the states for some fun in the sun in Miami, Florida.-

Next Scene(Chapter VII)

Skyla: -lying on a towel- "This is the best!"

Shanka: "Yeah nothing beats a day at the beach!"

-A random object comes flying out of nowhere and hits Shanka -

: "Yo, sorry 'bout that!"

Shanka: -stands up with a big smile on her face- "KRIS!" –Tackle-hugs him-

Kris: "Whoa, Shanka, I haven't seen you in a while."

Shanka: "Yes, yes indeed you haven't."

Kris: -turns around- "Hey Brandon look whose back!"

Brandon: "Yo, what's up?"

Shanka: "Brandon!" –glomps-.

Brandon: "Hey, how's it going?"

Shanka: "Nothing much"

Skyla: -watching Shanka and is amused. Gets up.- "Hey are you going to introduce us or what?"

Shanka: "Oh why yes, sorry! Skyla, Lora, this is Kris, and Brandon. And vise versa."

Alora: "Why Hello." –whispers to Skyla- "Wow, they're so HOTT!"

Skyla: -nods- "Hey!"

Kris and Brandon: "Hi."

Shanka: "Yeah, they're my exes."

Alora and Skyla: "God Shanka you're such a whore!"

Shanka: "I know, I know, thank you!"

Alora: "Hey don't you think it's about time we get outta here?"

Shanka: "Yeah I suppose your right."

Kris: "Noooo! Don't leave me."

Shanka: "Aww…don't worry Kris I'll always love you." –huggles-

Skyla: -thinking- "Yeah right, that's what she tells everyone."

Shanka: -telepathy- "I heard that Skyla."

Alora: "Right…so let's go"

Shanka: "Right-o! So where to?"

Skyla: "Neo-Japan."

Shanka: "What…?"

Skyla: "Where all the Gundams are."

Shanka: "Oooooh. Cherry-o!"

Draco: "You're making fun of Brits." –evil glare-

Shanka: "Hey, I love British!"

Alora: "Ok children, enough with the fighting. Can we go now?"

Shanka: "Yesh! To the Gundam world it is."

Skyla: "Yes, let's go and you're coming along too fish."

Draco: "Fish? Now I'm a fish?"

Skyla: "Yes that's right."

-So off they go to Neo-Japan.-

Next Scene (Chapter VIII)

Shanka: "Haven't been here in a while. Three years I'd say."

Skyla: "Yeah it's been a long time for me too."

: "Hello? Who's there?"

Shanka: -says in English accent- "That voice sounds awfully familiar. Quatre?"

Quatre: "How did you know my name?"

Shanka: "So it is you. Don't you remember me?"

Quatre: "Hmmm…that one girl. I think her name was…Shanka?"

Shanka: "Ding- ding- ding! You win the prize!"

Quatre: "What prize?"

Shanka: "Ummm…wait I haven't thought about it yet."

Skyla: "She was being metaphorical…at least I think so."

Shanka: "Yes I was."

Quatre: -looks at Skyla- "You look familiar.'

Skyla: "Finally the boy notices me. Skyla."

Quatre: "Oh, yes I remember you now."

Shanka: "Well now, where are the others?"

Quatre: "The others?"

Shanka and Skyla: -sweatdrops-

Shanka: "Heero and Duo and Wufei and Trowa."

Quatre: "Ooh them."

Skyla: "Bit slow today aren't you Quatre?"

Quatre: "Oh yes, forgive me. I woke up not too long ago."

Shanka and Skyla: "Awwww!" –goes and attacks him-

: "Hey I'm missing all the fun."

Shanka: "…Kouga? No, his voice is a bit different."

Skyla: "It's Duo!" –runs up and hugs him.-

Duo: "Alright, now this is entertaining."

Shanka: -rolls eyes- "Heh, still the same I see, aren't you Duo?"

Draco: -gets jealous- "Skyla I thought you were so in love with ME!"

Skyla: "I am!"

Draco: "Then what the hell's up with that!"

Skyla: "He's an old friend!"

Draco: "Yeah right." –glares at them-

Alora: -sigh- "Now I have to break you two up. Come Draco let's go back to Hogwarts"

Draco: "No!"

Alora: -grabs him- "If you don't mind Skyla?"

Skyla: "Nope, go right ahead."

Alora: "Well, guess I'll see you guys later some time."

Shanka: "Bye Lora!"

Skyla: "Bye!"

-Alora flies off with Draco.-

Duo and Quatre: -blink-

Shanka: -walks up to Duo- "Well now that we're all alone." –snicker-

Skyla and Quatre: -stare- "Ahem! Are you forgetting about us?"

Shanka: -OO- "Oops." –crawls away-

Skyla: -clings on to Duo's neck- "Plus he's mine!"

Shanka: "No! He's mine!" –grabs one of Duo's arms-

Skyla: "Mine!" –grabs the other one.-

Shanka: "Mine!"

Skyla: "Mine!"

Duo: "Don't worry ladies there's enough Duo for everyone."

Shanka and Skyla: "Don't' feel so special. We fight over a lot of guys." –stare- "Jinx!"

Shanka: "You owe me a Duo!"

Skyla: "Na-uh! You owe ME a Duo!'

Shanka: -blinks- "Huh…? Wait since when?"

Skyla: "Since you drank mine last year."

Shanka: "Oooooh. I remember."

Quatre: -slowly walks away-

Duo: "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me out?"

Quatre: -laughs- "No Duo. Seems like you got everything under control. If you don't know how to handle a few girls then it's not like you."

Duo: -sigh-

: "Duo being a ladies man again I see."

Shanka: -gasp- "Heero!" –tackles him-

Duo: -falls over onto Skyla-

Shanka: "Oh my sweet, sweet Heero."

Heero: "Ummm…hi?"

Shanka: "Do you not remember me?"

Heero: -gets up and stares at her- "…yes. But, you're name seems to be lost in my head somewhere."

Shanka: -sigh- "Shanka."

Heero: "Oh yes. Now I remember. You're the girl that helped us during the wars. You had a Gundam that looked like mine and Duo's."

Shanka: "And speaking of Duo." –looks over at him.- "Ahem!"

Duo: -gets up- "What? I wasn't doing anything." –shifty eyes-

Shanka: "Riight. Sure you weren't"

-Wufei and Trowa randomly appear.-

Trowa: "What are you doing Duo?"

Duo: "I wasn't doing anything I swear." –scratches the back of his head, smiling.-

Trowa: "Yeah sure Duo I know you better than that."

Skyla: -gets up and puts her arm around Duo- "So what if he was? What's it to ya?"

Shanka: "So anyway, umm, I'm getting kinda bored. Let's go somewhere."

Skyla: "No! I don't wanna leave my Duo!" –huggles him-

Shanka: "Oh well! Get over it!"

Skyla: "Bitch!"

Shanka: -Oo- "What! That's so rude!"

Skyla: "Oh well! Get over it!"

Shanka: -/- "Psft! Fine, well we like can't stay here forever."

Skyla: "Fine, alright."

Shanka: "Hmmmm, so how about that one place where Vashie is?"

Skyla: "Ok, cool."

Duo: "Awww, so you're leaving me?"

Skyla: "Don't worry. I'll come back and visit you." –wink wink-

Shanka: -rolls eyes- "Feh. Ok let's go already. Bye guys!"

Duo: "Bye."

Heero: "See ya."

Quatre: "Bye-bye!"

Trowa: "Farewell."

Wufei: "…"

Skyla: "Fare-the-well!" –hugs and kisses Duo-

Shanka: "Psft. Showoff!"

Skyla: "Whatever, let's go."

-So off they go to yet again to Vashie world-

Next Scene (Chapter IX)

Shanka: "Wow, it's so hot here."

Skyla: "Yeah, tell me about it."

-bullet comes flying out of nowhere and then a guy runs by and then people-

Shanka and Skyla: "What the hell!"

Shanka: "Was that Vash!"

Skyla: "From the looks of the angry mob I'd say so."

Shanka: "Hehe, let's go run after him too,"

Skyla: "You're really weird."

-Johnny Depp comes out of nowhere-

Johnny: "Hey that's my line!"

Shanka and Skyla: -Oo- "OMG!" –glomps him-

Johnny: "Yeah, I just wanted to say that." –disappears-

Shanka: "That was weird."

Skyla: "Anyway let's go after Vash."

Shanka: "Okies."

-So off they go to chase Vash-

Shanka and Skyla: -panting-

Shanka: "Where…did he…go?"

Skyla: -looks around- "That way." –points-

-they walk in that direction-

Shanka: "Hey I see him. VASH!"

Vash: -turns around, scratches the back of his head- "Oh hey. How are you?"

Shanka: "I've been alright. How have you been Vashie?"

Vash: "I've been alright."

Shanka: "I see the usual still goes on around here."

Vash: "Yeah. Haha."

Skyla: "I feel so left out."

Shanka: "Good!" --

Skyla: "You're so cold hearted." –TT-

Shanka: "Hehe. I know." --

Vash: "Hey that was a bit mean Shanka."

Shanka: -Oo- "But…" –looks down-

Skyla: "That's alright I still love you girl."

Shanka: "Yeah sure whatever." --

: -appears and holds a knife to Skyla's throat-

Skyla: -gulp O.O-

: "Are you frightened?"

Skyla: "Yes."

: "Not nearly frightened enough."

Shanka: "Legato!"

-we interrupt this program for an important message……-

Shanka: "What the hell was that!"

Vash: "A commercial."

Shanka: "Oh, so where was I? Oh yes. Legato!"

Legato: ---- "What do you want woman? Can't you see I'm busy!"

Shanka: "Doing what? Standing there?"

Legato: "You know what?" –disappears-

Shanka: "What! What! You ain't got nothing on me biotch!"

-he appears behind Shanka-

Shanka: "OMG?" –moves- "Bastard, you tried to kill me."

Legato: "No I didn't!" –shifty eyes-

Shanka: "What the hell! Yes you did."

Skyla: "STFU, both of you! What the hell are you doing here!"

Legato: "Ummm, I came for you! Ahahahaha!"

Shanka: "Riiiiight."

Skyla: -sarcastically- "Oh I feel so loved."

Legato: "You should." –smirks and grabs Skyla-

Skyla: "What do you want?"

Legato: -smirks- "Isn't it obvious?"

Shanka: "Whoa! You two, get a room! I didn't need to see that."

Vash: -O.O- "You and Legato? Why?"

Legato: -smirks- "You really wanna know?"

Shanka: "Please spear me!"

Vash: "Don't you mean 'spare'?"

Skyla: "Ok!" –gets a giant spear-

Shanka: "Yes I meant 'spare' not 'spear'!" –O.O-

Legato: "Damn!"

Skyla: "Damn it Legato, stop controlling my mind!"

Legato: "No, and no, Shanka, I don't think I'll spare you."

Shanka: "Heke?"

Legato: "I think I will tell you why we're together…."

Shanka: -TT- "Why! WHY?"

Legato: "I'm glad you want to know so badly. Because…." –pauses for affect-

Shanka: "What the hell's wrong with you? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

Legato: "Yes, I paused for affect! Damn it woman, don't interrupt me! Like I was saying: she's a great-"

Skyla: -shoves gun against his head- "If you say one more word about that, I'll kill you."

Legato: -smirks- "Aren't we a kinky one?"

Skyla: -goes beat red- "LEGATO!"

Shanka: "Oh now I know what was going on that one night when I was here. Hehe. I heard some noises."

Skyla: -keeping what little self-control she had- "LEGATO I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Shanka: "He didn't even do anything." –Oo-

Legato: "Yeah I didn't do anything……that you didn't like anyway." –smirks-

Shanka: "Whoa, slow down there buddy. I don't need to know that!"

Vash: "Yeah, way too much information!"

Skyla: "Now can I kill him?"

Shanka and Vash: "YES!"

Legato: "NO!"

Skyla: "Why shouldn't I?"

Legato: "Ummm, because you love me? And………I can give you what you want."

Skyla: -/- "………….fine."


End file.
